Darui
is a jōnin-level shinobi from Kumogakure. He is also the Commander of the First Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Personality Darui is portrayed as being easy-going and mellow; when compared to the Fourth Raikage's over-the-top exit through a window, he tells C that he'll just use the door. Whilst having a laid-back demeanour, Darui isn't lazy, leaping to the Raikage's defence when the bodyguards of the other Kage overreact to the Raikage's actions.Naruto chapter 458, page 04-05 He also has a habit of referring to things or events as being a play on his name. Darui is also very apologetic, even apologizing for other people's actions, a trait he'd never noticed himself; this attribute led him to say just as much as "dull". He is also very loyal to the Raikage who considers Darui his "second right hand". Naruto chapter 528, page 03-04 Appearance Darui is fairly tall in stature and has a dark skin tone, slightly bulbous nose, a lazy look in his eyes and white, shaggy hair which covers the left side of his face. He wears a high collared sleeveless uniform, loose fitting pants, and one-strap-over-one-shoulder Flak Jacket of a Kumogakure Jōnin. Darui also has stylized characters for and tattooed on his right and left shoulders respectively, denoting his chakra's elemental nature affinities; Water Release and Lightning Release. The tattoo on his left arm also signifies that he has inherited the Third Raikage's technique. As a sword-user, Darui wields a broad, cleaver-like blade, which he carries on his back. He doesn't seem to carry it around with him in his village however. Abilities Darui is a highly skilled and capable shinobi. He learned how to create Black Lightning under the tutelage of the Third Raikage, making his lightning techniques even more powerful.Naruto chapter 526, pages 08-09 His chakra reserves are great enough to not die of chakra exhaustion after using three of the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths and still have enough chakra left to continue fighting.Naruto chapter 528, page 13-15 His abilities have earned him the praise and recognition of the Fourth Raikage himself, who appointed Darui as his personal bodyguard and considers him his right-hand man.Naruto chapter 528, page 03-04 Kenjutsu Darui wields a long and fairly broad sword that is peculiar than others swords as it folds in two to be sheathed and unfolds when in use. He has shown exceptional skills in kenjutsu, as he was able to clash with Suigetsu Hōzuki's Kubikiribōchō and easily overwhelm and pin him to a wall with his lightning imbued sword. He was also skilled enough to literally disarm Ginkaku and Kinkaku during their battle,Naruto chapter 527, page 15 and knock Ginkaku into Kinkaku's Kōkinjō while quickly seizing the Shichiseiken and Benihisago.Naruto chapter 528, page 10-13 Nature Transformation .]] Darui is proficient with water and lightning release techniques, and is able to use two separate techniques of the natures simultaneously. He has shown exceptional skills with Lightning Release techniques individually, able to use Black Lightning, a special form of lightning passed down to him by the Third Raikage. With the power of the "Black Lightning", he could use techniques like the Lightning Release: Black Panther to immobilize and/or kill several enemies. According to one of his comrades, he is the only person to have inherited the Third Raikage's Black Lightning.Naruto chapter 526, page 3 Darui is also proficient with the use of chakra flow with ballistic weapon. His skill with chakra flow is such that he was able to cut through a metal blade with a lightning-enhanced shuriken.Naruto chapter 473, page 04 He also possesses the kekkei genkai known as Storm Release, which combines both lightning and water chakra to create beams of light that can be freely guided like missiles and cause powerful explosions. Part II Five Kage Summit Arc Darui and C were chosen to escort the Fourth Raikage to the Five Kage Summit in the Land of Iron. When the Raikage jumped through a window, he tells C that he'd rather use the door. During the Kage meeting, he quickly jumped to protect the Raikage after he smashed the table, because the bodyguards of the other Kage entered into defensive position. After the other bodyguards returned to their respective place, Darui and C did the same. When White Zetsu appears during the Five Kage Summit, Darui, along with C, guards the Raikage and follow him to the meeting with Sasuke Uchiha. Suigetsu charged at C only to be stopped by Darui and they started battling. Darui and Suigetsu continue their sword fight while the Raikage deals with Jūgo and Sasuke. Darui then incapacitates Suigetsu by lodging his blade into Suigetsu's body and imbuing it with lightning chakra. He then goes to assist C who had been knocked unconscious by Sasuke's genjutsu. He and C watched as the Raikage seemingly sacrificed his left arm and prepares to deal a final blow to Sasuke. Sasuke counters, and both are saved from further injury by the Fifth Kazekage. As the Raikage is being healed by C, Darui decides to help Gaara, Temari and Kankurō in defeating Sasuke.Naruto chapter 464, page 13 As they all attack together, Sasuke once again counters with a new form of Susanoo. After Sasuke uses Susanoo to collapse the ceiling onto his enemies, Darui is protected by a sand shield conjured by Gaara. Afterward, he follows the Raikage to chase down Sasuke. Upon returning to the meeting hall, Darui finds that Madara Uchiha has rescued Sasuke and Karin and teleported them out of danger. Madara then proceeds to tell them about his Eye of the Moon Plan to rule the world by unlocking the Ten-Tailed Beast and casting an Infinite Tsukuyomi. When Madara asks them to hand over the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox and Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, and notes that Killer Bee has escaped, Darui notes that it was something that Killer Bee would do. Darui, along with C and the Fourth Raikage are later seen on route back to the Land of Lightning to make arrangements for the Shinobi Alliance. Later, a timely-thrown lightning-empowered Shuriken from Darui saves a weakened Killer Bee from Kisame Hoshigaki's attempt to slice off Killer Bee's legs. The Raikage's entourage were drawn to the area by the sight of Kisame's massive deluge from a mile away, as well as C sensing all of the heightened activity from the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox's chakra. Darui comments upon how foolish and careless it was of Kisame to have absorbed the chakra of both Killer Bee and the Eight-Tail's and then use it all so recklessly out in the open. After Killer Bee and the Raikage decapitate "Kisame" with their collaborative Double Lariat technique, Darui, along with C, watch from the sidelines as the newly-reunited brothers start to bicker over Killer Bee's running away from Kumogakure. When they returned to Kumogakure, Darui wanted to take a breather despite Mabui‎ asking for a quick briefing of the situation. C contrasted Darui's desire to rest by indicating that things are getting more important than when Bee went missing. Darui later attended a war meeting. Shinobi World War Arc After the shinobi army is split up into several divisions, he was made the commander of the First Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces. After Gaara's speech, the entire Shinobi army was deployed. Darui and his division eventually split up from the main force on the Kazekage's orders. They head to the west coast of the Land of Lightning, to defend against an assault from the sea. The White Zetsu Army, along with Kakuzu, Hizashi Hyūga, Dan, and Asuma Sarutobi in its ranks, eventually arrived the shores. Darui lead the opening attack while the Zetsu were still in the water, launching his Lightning Release: Black Panther into their ranks, immobilizing and killing several of the Zetsu. While the battle raged, he confronts Kinkaku and Ginkaku. They recognize him as the one who inherited the Third Raikage's lightning techniques. Darui apologizes to them as they had been shamed by being revived but tells them that he will have to shame them more, boasting that their gold and silver plating might start to flake off when they are hit by Darui's Storm Release, even though the whole situation is tiresome.Naruto chapter 526, page 17 Darui is joined in battle by Samui, and her brother Atsui. After Atsui takes out several white Zetsu, they attack the Gold and Silver Brothers. During the battle, Samui and Atsui have their cursed and taken hostage. Kinkaku tricks Atsui into saying the word uses most, and is sealed away by Ginkaku. Ginkaku then takes Samui hostage, in order to force Darui to surrender. As Kinkaku attacks, Darui severs his left arm and uses his Storm Release: Laser Circus technique to attack Kinkaku and Ginkaku and free Samui simultaneously. Kinkaku kicks his arm with the Kōkinjō wrapped around it into Darui side, drawing out his word soul while Ginkaku absorbs Samui into the gourd which shocked Darui, as she had not even uttered a word. After regenerating his arm, Kinkaku curses Darui's word soul with Shichiseiken. Darui then thinks about the word that would cause him to be sealed away if said and realises it is . Darui is then tricked into saying the word, but while he is getting sucked into the gourd he says three times, and therefore changing his most used word from dull to sorry and escapes. Then he forced Ginkaku to touch the Kōkinjō. While doing this he stole the Shichiseiken and the Benihisago. As a distraction he throws his sword at Kinkaku who blocks the attack, Darui then uses his Storm Release: Laser Circus once again to attack Kinkaku. He then uses the opportunity to curse Ginkaku's word soul with the Shichiseiken and then record it with the Benihisago. Ginkaku then says his most used word, , and gets sealed inside the gourd. Darui then promises to find a way to free Samui and Atsui. After taking care of Ginkaku, he feels the massive chakra drain from the Treasured Tools, however, he quickly recovers. Darui is then shocked when Kinkaku turns in his six-tailed form. After seeing this transformation, Darui apologizes for sealing Ginkaku, to which Kinkaku retorts that it's too late for that. Darui then wonders how to seal Kinkaku as he had the Kōkinjō around his arm which he couldn't get to because of the chakra shroud. Darui is then informed that headquarters would be sending the Kohaku no Jōhei via Mabui's Heavenly Transfer Technique. After receiving the jar backup arrives. Shikaku then contacts Darui through Inoichi's telepathy about the plan to use Formation Ino-Shika-Chō to seal Kinkaku into the Kohaku no Jōhei. Darui then instructs the other shinobi to back them up and shower the enemy with kunai, During the onslaught Chōji uses his Human Bullet Tank to hit Kinkaku, but Kinkaku is able to withstand the technique and throw Chōji into the air, Shikamaru then uses his Shadow Imitation Technique to bind Kinkaku which doesn't last for long Kinkaku then attacks Shikamaru with his over-long tail but Ino uses her Mind Body Switch Technique to take possession of Kinkaku's body. Darui then calls out to Kinkaku to which Ino forces Kinkaku to respond effectively activating the Kohaku no Jōhei, Ino then leaves Kinkaku's body before he is sealed into the jar. As Kinkaku is being sealed he laments how 'copper' people could defeat 'gold' and 'silver', Darui retorts that even though silver and gold may shine more than copper, a mass of copper coins can be worth more than one gold coin. He notices after that the Kōkinjō has been sealed with Kinkaku and the Bashōsen has been misplaced on the battlefield. Trivia * Darui is Japanese for "sluggish", "dull", referring to his lazy, languid way of speaking. * A running gag with Darui is that every time A destroys a wall when leaving a room, Darui apologizes for A and tries to use the door while C thinks they should just use the hole in the wall too. Quotes * (To Kinkaku and Ginkaku) "It kills me to do this to such great men. Some of that Silver and Gold plating may start to flake off a little when my Storm Release hits you! Even if it's a little dull!" * (To Ginkaku) "I'm the Boss's right arm, and I'll never be just a tool!" * "It's true that words can be used to lie and deceive. But when it really counts, they're also the only way to tell the truth about how you feel right here." * (To Kinkaku, upon defeating him.) "Silver and gold may shine more brightly than copper, and are more valuable because of it. But if you gather enough copper together, it's worth just as much as that one gold coin. You acted like you were solid gold, but I guess it was all a front... that's why we won! Sorry we had to strip off that gold plating." References